As mobile devices and personal computers become more powerful, the amount and frequency of electronic messages (e.g., email, instant message, text message, etc.) continues to expand. At present, electronic messages may be sent from and delivered to a user just about anywhere because users typically carry a network accessible device (e.g., mobile phone, laptop, tablet, etc.) with them at all times and also have access to the Internet through home networks, work networks, cellular networks, hotspots, and the like. In addition, most modern smartphones come with built-in email clients, text, and instant messaging services making it possible for users to begin sending messages via multiple channels without having to search for, download or install software related thereto.
In a typical electronic messaging system, once an electronic message has been sent it is not possible for a sender to modify the text content, attachments, or recipients included within the message, because the message has left the control of the senders messaging service and is on the way to (or has already been delivered to and received by) the recipient's messaging service. Recently, some messaging systems have begun offering a special recall feature that allows messages to be recalled. However, the recall feature requires the sender to be quick on their feet and initiate the recall almost immediately from when the message is sent (e.g., within a few seconds). Furthermore, the recall feature merely removes the message but does not provide for modifying content included within the message. As a result, a user must generate a new message and forego the original message. Therefore, what is needed is a system and method capable of modifying content included within an outgoing electronic message.